Por qué
by ClaireR6
Summary: Reflexiones en silencio de Ryuichi Sakuma. Muy muy triste, yo aviso...


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_... ¿Por qué?_

Cada vez que lo veo con esa vitalidad, la pureza y la tranquilidad que emanan sus ojos, las ganas locas de vivir y superarme...

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo siento tan cerca y lejos a la vez?

Agarró el conejo rosa que en tantas ocasiones le había acompañado y lo miró con melancolía, perdiéndose por un momento en sus ojitos negros y brillantes, viéndose reflejado en ellos con una expresión nostálgica.

_¿Cuántas veces he intentado consolarte, hacer que te olvidaras de todo, borrar el daño que él te causaba? _

_Kumagoro... sólo tú sabes cuánto he deseado bajo esta maldita fachada poder librarlo de su dolor, poder ser yo a quien hagan daño y no él... quizá así me dolería menos que cuando siento que a quien lastiman es a él._

_¿Sabes? A veces me siento un tanto egoísta pensando así... puede que sólo quiera aliviar su dolor porque de esa manera yo me siento mejor, porque sé que si él está bien yo también lo estaré, sin importar lo que me pase... _

- ¡Mierda!- Lanzó con rabia el peluche contra el sofá, sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba y empezaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Con esta patética máscara lo único que he conseguido es que te acerques a mí como amigo... un eterno amigo, como mucho un confidente, y hasta para eso ya tienes a otro en quien confías más...

_Pero yo no quiero eso, deseo algo más, ¡Necesito tener más de ti!_

_No sabes cómo duele... _

_No tienes ni idea de lo que es ver cómo me sonríes y te vas con él... una sonrisa de compromiso, casi obligación, que me recuerda que él te importa más que yo... más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo..._

_¡Él, él, él y siempre él!_

Rompió en llanto, dejándose caer en el frío suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas mientras sentía las convulsiones que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

¿Acaso él te ha demostrado alguna vez que te quiere? ¿Ha sentido que moría sólo por verte llorar? ¿Se ha preocupado en alguna ocasión por cómo te sentías?

_Creo que no._

_Sólo yo he sido siempre tan estúpido como para anteponer tu bienestar al mío aún sabiendo que no iba a recibir nada a cambio, como para echarte de menos aun estando a tu lado sólo por saber que nunca serás mío..._

_Es increíble cómo me rompes el corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo y yo sigo amándote más y más con cada uno de los pedacitos._

_Jamás sentí algo tan intenso... duele no alcanzar a tenerte, hiere no poder abrazarte, pero sobre todo, me mata no poder decir que te amo. _

_Tus palabras se me clavan, el aire ya no llega a mi garganta, las palabras son suspiros que se escapan, estoy dando demasiado por este amor... ¿Cómo decirte que estoy muriendo a cada bocanada de aire que no tomo a tu lado?_

_Me has hecho comprender que el dolor más grande es el vacío interior... ese vacío que está esperando ser llenado por ti, un lugar dentro de mi, que jamás conocerás. _

_Ojalá dejases de latir, estúpido corazón... _

_Si tan solo pudiera ser realmente como me reflejan las cámaras... frío, como el hielo que reluce, vacío, sin un corazón con el que sentir dolor..._

_Ya ha dejado de importarme mi destino, sólo pretendo formar parte del tuyo, por que siento que mi vida no vale la pena con tu ausencia, me siento hundido, no puedo sonreír, quiero desaparecer..._

_El odio hacia mí mismo por la culpabilidad de mis sentimientos me consume, me hunde en un pozo oscuro, no me deja ver la luz, pero contigo que pensaste alguna vez en la magia, que lloraste por amor, que creíste en un sueño... contigo todo es distinto: tú eres quien brilla, yo tan sólo tu reflejo. _

Reunió fuerzas y se levantó del suelo y fue tambaleándose hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara. Tohma estaba a punto de llegar y no quería que lo viera así. No otra vez.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo y se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber llegado antes a su vida.

Antes que él.

En realidad no era dolor por no tener lo que quería, sino por saber que casi lo pudo conseguir.

_Si pudiera mostrarte tan sólo un segundo cuánto te amo... cómo mi vida se ha reducido a ti, tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, tu felicidad ante todo lo demás... Sé que nunca serás mío, y aun así sigo atormentándome con el castigo de quererte, adorarte, venerarte, destruyéndome a mi mismo cada día que despierto y siento que todo se vuelve mas intenso. _

Tomó una fotografía de la celebración por el millón de copias vendidas, él estaba disfrazado de Kumagoro, de la única forma en que podía acercarse al chico sin incomodarlo.

Sonrió irónicamente.

- Maldita máscara...- Dejó la foto junto a Kumagoro y se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Seguchi.

- Vaya... qué vacío se ve esto...

- Sí, demasiado- _...Como yo..._

- El avión está esperando, ha sido todo un poco precipitado, ¿Seguro que quieres irte así, sin avisar a nadie? Podrías haber esperado unos días, ya sabes que dispones de casa en Nueva York siempre que quieras.

- No... Está bien así.- Dio una última mirada al conejito que descansaba en el sofá junto a la fotografía.- Vamos... na no da...

_**El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte que te puede hacer cometer locuras...**_

_**...como la que hoy cometeré.**_


End file.
